Love is Blind
by Quirky Insane Flakey
Summary: PG 13 just for some crude language. The only reason I used it is because it was in the song so i felt i had to do something with it. So anyway, The is a song filk, my first in a long time. I took a break from my Chambers series *hint hint* umm, anyway, i


an/disclaimer/summary: I got bored of my lovely Chambers Series *hint hint* right now so I decided upon a lovely song filk./Song belongs to Eve. It's called Love is Blind and I love this song. *sniff* I totally get the lyrics, too. don't ask why. Characters belong to JKRowling./ This is about... Someone's death. Let's just put in a pre plot here. Hermione or Ginny or Lavender (they're the only ones fit to play the role) was going out with a guy and he raped and killed her after she broke up with him because he was abusive (but she still loved him) and dated either Harry or Ron. She loved that guy though (the one that killed her). And let's say Harry... or Ron was in love with her. and He's reminiscing her death. He's the one that's thinking all this. This is a tad dramatic. but get over it. I'm working on trying to make some sad stuff. It's not going to work though. ta da. Here we go, on with it.  
  
LOVE IS BLIND  
  
By Kimberly Schreurs  
  
*Hey, yo I don't even know you and I hate you See all I know is that my girlfriend used to date you How would you feel if she held you down and raped you? Tried and tried, but she never could escape you*   
I sat on the train starring out the window. The steep grassy, green hills passing before me. The train sped up and the hills turned to green blurs and I turned away so I would not get dizzy. I looked at the people around me and a single tear trickled down my cheek. She loved him, broke up with him, got over him, and dated me. How would I know that he would become jealous and attack her? It's not my fault all my friends would say, but I don't believe them. If I hadn't been there to console her, comfort her, things would be different.  
  
*She was in love and I'd ask her how? I mean why? What kind of love from a nigga would black your eye? What kind of love from a nigga every night make you cry? What kind of love from a nigga make you wish he would die? I mean shit he bought you things and gave you diamond rings But them things wasn't worth none of the pain that he brings*   
She sat in my arms at night after a fight. She came to me and kissed my cheek for being there. I still say I shouldn't have been there for her sake. It might have been better. I'd hear screams come from your dorm room and I'm hear moans just before. I knew what was happening but I don't know how she put up with you. She's paying for my mistakes... wait, not my mistakes... Your mistakes! You bought her things, yes, but you didn't care. It was mere possesion that you cared for.   
  
I asked you one night, darling, why you stayed with him. You scrunched your shoulders and cuddled in my lap and simply said "He loves me, he's good to me." and I nearly wanted to scream at you to open your eyes and smell the roses! He was a cruel man!  
  
*And you stayed, what made you fall for him? That nigga had the power to make you crawl for him I thought you was a doctor be on call for him Smacked you down cause he said you was too tall for him, huh? That wasn't love, babygirl you was dreamin' I could have killed you when you said your seed was growin' from his semen*   
I sat in my dorm room that one night, talking to Dean and Neville when you burst in smiling and crying. My eyes wandered to where your hand lay and I knew just what had happened. You jumped in my lap and kissed my forehead and I nearly cried. Not for joy of what was to become but that you would have *his* child. A man... if he could be called that..'s child. Everyone that kept there eyes open could see that he was just using you, but you were always a bit thick headed in the romance department.  
*Love is blind, and it will take over your mind What you think is love, is truly not You need to elevate and find  
Love is blind, and it will take over your mind What you think is love, is truly not You need to elevate and find*   
A let out a small choked sob and looked back out the window, letting my eyes be glazed over with the small mountains that had formed while I was daydreaming.  
  
*I don't even know you and I'd kill you myself You played with her like a doll and put her back on the shelf Wouldn't let her go to school and better herself She had a baby by your ass and you ain't giving no help Uh-huh big time hustler, snake motherfucker One's born everyday and everyday she was your sucker How could you beat the mother of your children? How could you tell her that you lover her? Don't give a fuck if she lives*  
  
I never really got to know you. I knew you basically as that famous Durmstrang who peddled his way into Slytherin and was put upon a pedestal. (a/n: Sorry I had to burst your little bubble here. I hope you're all reading and ready to sign a review. But That's not the point. I just wanted to point out that the man that killed Hermione/Ginny/Lavender is Viktor Krum. I guess I'm kinda leaning toward Hermione here. anyway, continue reading, please) 9 months after she had jumped into my arms she phoned me from the hospital. She wanted me to meet little Caroline. I rushed to see you but when I got there *he* was already there. I guess that's what happens when you're better than him, you come in second. You smacked her across the face and then told her you loved her. I guess it was only me that could see you were lying.  
*She told me she would leave you, I admit it she did But came back, made up a lie about you missing your kids Sweet kisses, baby didn't even know she was your mistress Had to deal with fist fights and phone calls from your bitches Floss like you possess her, tellin' me to mind my business Said that it was her life and stay the fuck out of it I tried and said just for him I'll keep a ready clip*  
  
She left you, she came to me. But I guess things just change and she couldn't stand being away from you. You motherfucking bitch. I swear I'd come after you and send YOU to the hospital. I would if I knew you. if knew what you were like and how well you fought. But sadly I always hated you soo I never got to know you. I heard her talking one day while I visited. A mistress, eh? How many of them do you have?   
*Love is blind, and it will take over your mind What you think is love, is truly not You need to elevate and find  
Love is blind, and it will take over your mind What you think is love, is truly not You need to elevate and find*  
  
I was called from my office downtown to go to the hospital. Guess what? I knew as soon as they said it was the hospital what happened. She got too close to your secret and you couldn't take it. You beat her one last time and she got the end of it. I rushed to the hospital and watched as she died. Blood ran down her forehead and cheek from under the bandages. She was so young. You fathered your child and she loved you. It's your fault her parents cried.  
  
*I don't even know you and I want you dead Don't know the facts but I saw the blood pour from her head See I laid down beside her in the hospital bed And about two hours later, doctors said she was dead Had the nerve to show up at her mother's house the next day To come and pay your respects and help the family pray Even knelt down on one knee and let a tear drop*   
I was at the memorial and I saw you slip it, under cloak and hood. I saw your eyes flash and I knew it was bad. You looked into her grave and salty water hit the dirt. If you had been in love with her, I'm sure you would have broke down. Her pale face surrounded by silk was enough to break down any man.  
  
*And before you had a chance to get up You heard my gun cock Prayin' to me now, I ain't God but I'll pretend I ain't start your life but nigga I'mma bring it to an end And I did, clear shots and no regrets 'Member cops comin' in, watch me going to jail Nigga whatever my bitch, fuck it my sister You could never figure out even if I let you live What our love was all about I considered her my blood and it don't come no thicker*   
They're sending me to muggle prison for that. And only a year because you were an unknown man. No one knew you, but hell. It mattered to me. You killed her, you sonofabitch and you paid dearly. Close range and I saw you brain splatter against the casket. Everyone was traumatized - yeah, so what? - you got what you deserved. You died and I only got one year of lounging in a jail cell. I'm glad Azkaban guards didn't get a hold of me. Maybe I deserved it for killing wonder, joyous, brave Krum. But the people that knew you wouldn't have thought so.  
  
*Love is blind, and it will take over your mind What you think is love, is truly not You need to elevate and find Love is blind, and it will take over your mind What you think is love, is truly not You need to elevate and find Love is blind, and it will take over your mind What you think is love, is truly not You need to elevate and find*  
  
~*^finis^*~  
  
a/n: so? what did you think? A bit depressing? A bit too depressing? I need to know if I've gone overboard. Things will get better. Maybe I'll do a Blink -182- song next time. We'll see.  
  
BYE! Read, Review, and Relax!  
  



End file.
